The end has arrived
by MakoDC
Summary: Estaba escuchando una canción y bueno salio esto xDD pasen y lean porque no soy buena haciendo resúmenes :C (La canción se llama "sé que te vas" la versión acústica de Matisse C;)
"Se termina nuestra historia

Llego el final

Se quedan tantas hojas blancas sin terminar...

Dime en que me equivoque

Dímelo

Y lo arreglaré..."

Angustia, lágrimas y ganas de gritarle ¿Qué más es lo que siento? Dolor, mucho dolor. Miro sus ojos grises llenos de culpabilidad, pero también veo en ellos decisión, veo esa misma decisión que vi cuando ella toco a mi puerta exigiendo que le dijera la verdad, que yo admitiera de una vez por todas que estaba enamorada de ella y que me dejara de payasadas, ese día su presencia arrazo con todo deje de cordura que pude haber tenido en esos momentos, sus brazos me arrebataron, sus besos me inundaron como un mar de sentimientos y ella, ella completa me llevo a un naufragio. Pero y... ¿Ahora? Siento como me estoy atragantando con mi propia saliva y como mi corazón tiene taquicardia, ¡y como duele maldita sea! Veo como trata de acercarse, como trata de acunarme entre sus brazos, pero yo solo golpeo sus manos y retrocedo unos pasos poniendo mis manos sobre mi pecho. Deje todo por estar con ella, deje atrás a mi familia y mi vida con ellos, deje el amor de mi madre y padre, los deje rotos solo por defender nuestro amor. Vi a Trina llorar por primera vez solo porque me iba, ella me rogaba que razonara, que hablara con nuestros padres para que nos aceptaran... pero yo solo le di la espalda y me fui.

"Victoria..." –Escuchar mi nombre completo salir de sus labios me aturdió a un más– "Yo... lo lamento tanto" –dijo ella y yo solo sonreí entre lágrimas.

"Si crees que eso me hará sentir mejor, te equivocas" –respondí en gimoteos y limpie mi llanto con las mangas de mi suéter– "Si vas a irte... so-solo hazlo de una vez y deja de hacerme tanto daño, deja de hacerme llorar, Jade"

"Tori, por favor solo escucha lo que tengo que decirte" –negué con la cabeza, pero ella tomo una de mis manos y me jalo hasta la habitación.

"¡SI! Me vas a oír, Victoria, porque no me quedaré con esto" –y allí está su tono autoritario nuevamente.

Jade sólo tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y vi su mirada suave y un poco llorosa, le dolía todo esto. Luego de un momento de mirarnos y reconocernos con la mirada, como solíamos hacerlo cada vez que hacíamos el amor, ella comenzó a hablar y con cada palabra me sentía aun más hundida.

"Espera solo un segundo

Que yo no sé

¿Cómo quieres que sea fuerte?

Si te perderé"

Cuando terminó de hablar me miró esperando a que le dijera algo, pero estaba tan absorta en todo lo que pasaba en mi interior que no pude decirle nada, sólo recordaba cierta parte de lo que dijo _"Ella me llena, me hace sentir tan plena, Tori. Yo a ti te quiero, te quiero tanto y me duele tanto ver salir lágrimas de tus ojos, pero simplemente paso y ella tomó todo de mí, tomó mi corazón y dio un giro enorme a mi vida y a la forma de ver las cosas. Tori, nuestro amor, es un amor adolescente, fue un amor interesante e intenso, pero ya fue, siento que nuestro tiempo ya paso y que no estoy en condiciones de darte todo lo que tú te mereces...porque la amo, Victoria."_

Mi cabello cubría gran parte de mi cara y no lograba verla, pero sabía que era lo que hacía. Ella hacía su maleta, se iría de mi lado, sentí el que el aire me faltaba y suspire tratando recuperar un poco. Jade iba sacando poco a poco toda su ropa del armario que compartíamos...

"Deja ya de empacar

Si contigo no me llevarás

¿No ves?

Mi vida acabará"

"¿Quién es" –pregunté al verla salir del baño.

"Eso no importa, Tori" –dijo incomoda.

"Si, si importa. Creo que merezco saberlo" –dije susurrando lo último, y ella solo froto una de sus manos en su codo. Jade me dio la espalda y volvió a entrar al baño. Escuche el agua salir y llenar la tina.

"Te dejaré la tina lista antes de irme. Eso siempre logra tranquilizarte... Vega, sólo no hagas ninguna estupidez" –Vega, hace mucho que no la escuchaba llamarme así, sé que no debería pero supongo que me gusta ser masoquista...

"¿Cómo se llama, Jade?" –dije mirándola a los ojos por primera vez en todo el tiempo en el que ella a empacado.

"Se que te vas

Que ya no te importa si me quedo atrás

Con el alma rota

Ya sé...

No hay nada que hacer

Se que te vas

Que el llanto en mis ojos no te detendrá

Que alguien te espera

y te vas

Como quisiera ser más como ella..."

Sonreí con tristeza, ahora lo entendía, era ella, todo el tiempo fue ella. Me levante de la cama y Jade tomo mi brazo y me giro, le di una bofetada y luego solo la acaricie arrepentida y salí de la habitación. ¿Cómo no lo vi? Era tan obvio que esto sucedería, todos me decían que Jade solo me haría trizas, pero no les creí, aposte mi corazón con ella y ahora solo no logro encontrarlo en mi pecho. Recuerdo cuando André me tomaba del brazo y me obligaba a sentarme en el sillón de su abuela para decirme _"No te dejes cegar por lo que sientes, Tori. Ten tu mirada alta, el corazón en tus mano y ama con locuras, pero mantén tus pies en la tierra y ve las cosas."_

Debí ser más abierta al mirar a mi alrededor, debí haberme dado cuenta de que la estaba perdiendo, pero como iba a saberlo si ella no me daba ninguna razón para desconfiar, siempre fue como un libro abierto conmigo, hasta ayer aún nos besábamos, nos abrazábamos y nos decíamos te amo. Ayer hicimos el amor como nunca, le dije cuanto la amaba y cuanto quería formar una familia con ella, y hoy simplemente llego y me dijo que no me amaba más, que había hecho todo lo posible por volver a enamorarse de mi, que se sentía enferma al mentirme y que no podía seguir conmigo, porque sus principios eran más fuertes. Oí pasos en el pasillo y luego sus pasos en la escalera, sentí su intensa mirada en mi nuca y le pregunte...

"¿Hace cuanto tiempo te ves con ella a mis espaldas?" –al parecer mi pregunta la sorprendió, porque la maleta que traía cayo con un sonido fuerte y seco al suelo, inundando el silencio de lo que hasta hace poco era nuestro hogar.

"¿En que momento decidiste dejar de amar?

¿Ella que te da? Que yo no te pude dar

Y como he de decir adiós

Si de mi lado ella te robo

No ves mi vida se acabo"

"Ya serán tres meses" –dijo evitando mi mirada, le sonreí aunque ella no me estaba viendo, me levante del sillón y fui hasta ella. Tenia que hacer esto. Levante su mentón y la mire a los ojos con mi alma en suelo y mi amor desilusionado, pero aun así ella me sostuvo por los hombros y me abrazo. Me deje acunar y solloce un poco, ella me apretó un poco más y besó mi frente, pidiéndome disculpas al oído y diciéndome lo grandiosa que era se separo un poco y beso mis labios.

"Se que te vas

Que ya no te importa si me quedo atrás

Con el alma rota

Ya sé...

No hay nada que hacer

Se que te vas

Que el llanto en mis ojos no te detendrá

Que alguien te espera

y te vas

Como quisiera ser más como ella..."

Caminamos hasta la puerta de entrada y nos quedamos allí paradas, sin saber que decir. Jade me miro y suspiro pesadamente. Tomó manija y la abrió, un airé frío inundo la entrada despeinándonos a ambas ella me miró e intento decir algo pero la frené.

"No es necesario, Jade. Estoy intentando ser madura, no lo hagas más difícil y solo vete, para llorar como la nena que quiero ser" –dije y ella solo me dio una leve sonrisa, entendiendo en parte mi broma.

"Nos vemos luego, Tori." – dicho esto ella salió y yo cerré la puerta, me apoye en ella unos momentos y luego me encamine a la ventana y vi aquel intimo abrazo. Como el viento volaba un poco sus cabellos entrelazándolos y el contraste me pareció lindo. Rojo contra negro.

"Debí haberte amado más

Y tal vez tendría su lugar

Pero no...

Ella gano..."


End file.
